The biomedical research project at Central State University is one which involves faculty members investigating problems in theier areas of expertise. In addition, research experiences are provided for competent undergraduate students which will be useful to them in their future careers. The subprojects being investigated include the following: (1) Stress Responses in Dogs with Altered Splenic Tissue; (2) Mutagenic/Teralotogical Potential of Organic Solvents; (3) Pulmonary Responses to Metals.